Do You Really Love Me?
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: The Ghost crew get's stranded on Tatooine and is having a hard time finding each other. Sabine and Ezra get into a little trouble and somehow manage to, well the only way to know is find out in the story. :) Hehe Continuing the story. Original author is oscarbobbington. (Up for Adoptioin)
1. Walking, Walking and Some More Walking

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **So I am rewriting and continuing this story!**_

 _ **The original author is oscarbobbington**_ _**I am happy to be able to continue this story**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclamre: I do not own Star Wars Rebels**_

* * *

 **Sabine POV**

My feet hurt. My legs hurt. Everything hurts. All because Chopper couldn't fly the ship right and manage to crash on a desert planet that I'm positive had no life, it had to be Tatooine. The biggest desert I have ever seen, no let me rephrase that, the biggest one I have ever walked on and it happens to have a little blue haired teen as well. Ezra Bridger. The annoying flirt fail had to be stuck with me. I rather be with Chopper or Zeb. And saying I'll take Zeb over Ezra is a lot. Zeb will sweat and the smell of a sweaty lasot will follow US everywhere and it is not a good smell. Trust me.

I remember the last time we were ever on this planet we had to let Zeb sit on the platform of the Ghost so the ship and himself can air out. But the smell was still there for at least two weeks. The worst 2 weeks ever in my life and maybe Hera and Kanan's. But now I'm making this the worst day of my life. Reason 1: Stuck on a desert planet. Reason 2: I am sore and tired. And I am not a happy person when I am like this. Reason 3: I am stuck on this desert planet with Ezra.

Worst. Day. Ever.

 **Ezra POV**

Trust me I like Sabine and all but when she keeps yelling at me saying this is all my fault that were stranded and how we are going to die out here because of me. How is this my fault? Hera doesn't even let me near the controls of the ship. She will only let me near it once she gets Kanan permission saying I'm ready for practicing to fly but that only happen three times already. And it's been a year since I joined the Ghost crew. _Three times._ Out of that many day's...

I wanted to say something so bad saying this isn't my fault but I know better then to mess with a angry Mandalorian.

But before we got stranded and scattered up somehow Hera was able to contact us all on our communicator to meet at Mos Eisley which I have no idea where and what it is. And I bet Sabine doesn't know either. Hell she will probably brag if I ever asked her stuff about the galaxy. I only lived on one planet my whole life, Lothal. And I can't read that well either so I had to get learn from other people who explored the galaxy. Some which lied.

As we kept walking I noticed Sabine who I may say is still complaining. Please just let this day end.

 **Sabine POV**

Where the hell is Mos Eisley?! We been walking for hours! And I am sore everywhere! Where's that damn Inn I saw last time we were here?! Nobody believed me and said I was hallucination but I know I wasn't the last time we where here.

 **Ezra POV**

5 Hours. 37 Minutes. 12 Seconds. 13 Seconds. 14 Seconds. 15 Seconds. 16 Seconds.

 **Hera POV**

Of all the droids I have known throughout the time I been apart of the crew. I had to be stuck with Chopper. The most annoying droid I have ever met. Who I wish would start to melt. Just a little.

I wonder how everyone else is doing?

Sabine and Ezra. Ha, those two are going to kill each other out there if they don't get to Mos Eisley or someplace soon. Or Sabine overthinking stuff and asking why she loves Ezra. I smile at that but it quickly fades when I remember Chopper is still here and doing what he does best. Annoying me.

 **Sabine POV**

Walking walking walking and more walking. That's all we have been doing ever since we crashed! Ha! I'm going to go crazy soon if we don't find a place! Oh how I would love to just jump in a cool pit of water or to even rest for a minute. "Just a wonderful day isn't it!" I said angry. All of a sudden I felt really dizzy and see black spots in my vision. The next thing I know is I'm on the hot ground with a worry Ezra looking at me until unconscious took over.

 **Ezra POV**

I hear Sabine say 'Just a wonderful day isn't it!'

I roll my eyes at that. Typical Sabine but after a few seconds I didn't hear her mumbling under her breath which caused me to worry. I know she'll always will complain in a way until we get somewhere. I turn around and see her on the ground.

"Sabine!" I rushed over to her quickly. She has heat stroke I bet! She looks at me and then goes unconscious. If I don't find a place soon she could die. I pick her up and try my best to carry her in a comfortable way for me and her.

I was still counting in my head when I spotted a building in the distance. 27 Minutes. 25 Seconds. Another half hour and Sabine would be dead.

I quickly make my way over the the building with all the energy I had left.

Someone was working outside. As I got closer he or she noticed me and came over to me in a hurry.

I had no enegry left and before I fell to the ground to unconscious I whispered with my hoarse voice. "Help"

* * *

 ** _So I hope you like the changes I done, I'm sorry if I upset you with it but this is just my way of writing and I did get permission to change it a little so it's all good_**

 ** _Thank you again_** ** _oscarbobbington for this awesome story. I'll try to get to your level of awesomeness to continue this story._**

 ** _Hoped You Enjoyed and Please_**

 ** _Review and Follow!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _Regular Chapter:_**

Sabine

Ever since we crashed here on Tatooine I've been stuck in the desert with Ezra, Of all the people I could've been stuck in the desert with I get him. He doesn't have a clue where we are or where we're going.

Ezra

I swear Sabine yelled at me for the millionth time today it's not my fault we're stranded on a desert planet in the middle of nowhere, it's kind of Hera's fault she is the one who let Chopper fly the ship. The plan is to find each other and make our way to mos eisley but we haven't found anyone at all.

Sabine

You would think that on a desert planet there would be at least one inn in (ha) the middle of the desert but so far nothing. After this experience I'll never be able to look at sand in the same way ever again that's for sure. Anyway at least Ezra hasn't started flirting with me yet...not yet anyway.

Ezra

Oh yay I'm stuck in the desert with the grumpiest mandolorian ever! Walking through the desert is really boring it can't be long before we find something right?

Hera

I'm all alone in the desert isn't that fun? Oh wait no I'm not alone I have the most annoying astromech droid ever with me...great just great. I wonder how sabine's getting along with Ezra she won't admit it, not even to herself, but she kind of loves him and knowing his terrible sense of direction there probably lost in the desert together maybe she'll admit it then?

Sabine

Walking, that's what I've been doing for hours now I would love to stop just for a few minutes my feet are burning and I'm thirsty, hungry and bored. I'm having a wonderful time.

Ezra

I hear a thud behind me and see Sabine unconscious on the sand, she must have collapsed from the heat, maybe even thirst or hunger! This is bad this is really bad wait I can hear something is that...yes, yes it is. A man driving a cart comes through the desert. Before I even know what I'm doing I jump out in front of him and thank god he lets us on. Turns out he owns an inn not too far from here and we can stay there for a while. I clutch hold of Sabine's


	2. Sadness and Happiness

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. Finals and turing in late stuff so I don't fail the class and yes I know it's the weekend but I was given more time so I was lucky.**_

 _ **Anyways hoped you enjoy the chapter.**_

 **TomXDlove** \- it's suppose to be like that. Cause there stuck on a desert planet and it fkin hot. And you lose your mind when your under the hot blazing sun for more than 4 hours.

 **Swr guest** \- I'm sorry I can not do that, it would just mess me up with writing and all, but I will put the original chapter after I finish rewriting it. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I can't just do that, I have to continue off of a story I typed cause I know what I out down and what I was thinking. Reading not so much.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels**_

* * *

 **Ezra POV**

I felt all comfortable. I must be dreaming or dead. I going leaning more to the side that I'm dead. Cause all I remember is walking the desert for hours and hours with an angry Mandalorian who wouldn't stop yappin...Sabine...

"Sabine!" I yelled as I bolt right up from wherever I was. I looked around and noticed I was laying down on a couch. I begin to move to go find Sabine until a sharp sudden pain came from my right leg. I took the covers that were on me and moved them to show my right leg. It was covered in white bandages and a little red was showing.

How did that happen?

"Ah so your finally awake"

I turn my head to the source of the sound to see an old man with grey hair and beard. _(A/N: One likes Rex)_

"Who are you?"I would of said if I could speak. The only sounds that came out of my mouth were notices of some sort.

He laughs a little and grabs a cup of water and hands it to me. "Here ya go boy. Don't want to mess up that throat of yours do we?" He says as I just stay there dumbfounded.

"Don't worry kid! I ain't going to hurt you, besides I would of given you to the Empire already seeing you are Ezra Bridger, the Jedi there after. But I won't do that, to much questions and the galaxy needs you."

I knew I was able to trust him after saying that and not sensing any lying from him. I took little sips knowing if I just chug it down it would sting bad and hurt like hell.

"So you probably wondering who I am?" He asks. I nod in response. _(A/N: I remember reading something similar to this story somewhere and I'm sorry if some of that happens to be in this chapter.)_

"Well my boy, my name is Ben. I would give you more info of me but I like to stay hidden if you know what I mean." I nod back in response. Of course I knew what he mean't.

"I already know you and your little friend-" My eyes widen when he said little friend.

"Now don't worry, she's alright just has heat stroke, it's going to be awhile until she get's better." I nod "You also might wan't to get some rest too, considering the big gash you had on your leg." He say's looking at my leg.

I wish I could ask him how I got it.

"Must of done something stupid to get a gash that big and walk the desert for hours." He laughs a little and I only shrug.

"Sorry about keeping you on the couch. I only have one bed at the moment and well ladies first right?" He smiles wider while winking. I smile back.

I make a motion with my hands for something to write on and he goes to fetch the paper and pen. He comes back and hands it to me. I write down a few words and show him it. He smiles a bit.

"Alright but it won't be easy getting up the stares in the condition your in." He say's a he goes to my left side and helps me stand.

Once I was standing he picked me up bridal style which I say shocked me a little. I look up and see him laughing. "Sorry, thought this was more easier to do." I humph in embarrassment but still let him carry me up stares. Once we got the room where she was he put me down. I hopped to the chair that was near her side and sat down. I look at her and smile. She was okay. I look up to the door frame to see Ben standing there, nodding a goodnight and walking away.

I look back at Sabine and grab her hand, rubbing my thumb over hand in circles. I kept doing that until I fell asleep.

I would never leave her side. Ever.

 **Sabine POV : Unconscious. Few weeks later...I think...?**

All I could see was blackness, and it was bitter cold.I couldn't hear anything, it felt like I was dead but that couldn't be true, could it? I do remember falling unconscious in the desert or was that just death taking me. Even thought I felt dead I still felt alive, because there was the warm feeling on my hand like someone was holding it or I was baried under the sand with my hand sticking out while the sun burnt it. But I knew it wasn't that, it was the little blue haired teen that was with me. It was Ezra who was tightly squeezing my hand. He saved us. Even with me unconscious he saved the both of us. He saved me.  
I started hearing voices now, one's I can make out where Ezra, he was talking to someone maybe the person who he gotten help from.

I started to hear a but better and heard a girls voice. her voice was high knowing she still a kid or just hit puberty. From what I could hear her saying she is worried about Ezra not eating much.. I wan't to wake up so bad right now, to slap Ezra across the face for not eating and to tell him I Love Him.

But that was going to take some time. From what I heard I been unconscious for a month. My body may not be working or nothing really but I can still feel and hear, showing I am awake just in a wired way. Over those 3 weeks I was able to tell Ezra was hurt and was healing. So when the third week came he was all better, he was able to walk around and help out from what the girl and I think her father said. But what touch my heart the most was hearing him saying 'I'm not leaving her side' A ghost smile crosses my lips. I am happy to hear that and happy to hear he is eating.

Every so often he would place his hand on my cheek but only to get yelled at by the little girl to eat. Please let me wake up soon...

 **Hera POV**

One month in this desert hell place. Maybe more, I lost track of day's. I don't think I have any shoes left or any sweat. We were able to find shelter but food not so much. Chopper didn't need to charge since he could use his solar panels for that. _(A/N: Like the movie WALL-E)_

Who know's maybe he'll melt one day, I shouldn't say that, I would regret it.

 **Squishy (OC) Back On The Ghost**

There are many thing I know in the world some of them being, I am a witch, I am the only witch, the empire killed my people, I am 10,000 years old and the cockpit of the ghost is on fire. Interesting stuff. I should go get my burn cream from the med room because it can't be long before someone is burned, on the topic of that maybe I should check on Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Chopper see how they are doing on Tatooine because they've been gone for a flipping month but first things first I'm fed up of watching Zeb fail at putting out fires, I mean seriously it can't be that hard right? I can just cast a quick extinguishing spell and attempt to call Hera's com then wait no now I remember her's is broken and Ezra didn't get round to fixing it before he left so she's out of the question, Ezra's maybe? Nope he forgot his (stupid bozo), Chopper? Not even gonna try, Sabine? Yes Sabine is the only one there who I can call, I call her and I don't like what I hear. Apparently Sabine is unconscious and has been for a month, Hera and Chopper are missing. Chopper crashed it. Well done, I congratulate you on your success, the worst part is if I took the Phantom to Tatooine it would take me almost half a week to get there. Why life just why. I tell Ezra to ask the people who are helping him if they have any strong smelling flowers, fruit or herbs that he can use to try and wake up Sabine. Of course as there is with all our missions there's a funny part, the person know as Ben and his daughter think Ezra and Sabine are lovers, well I guess you could say that anyway, Sabine secretly loves him and Ezra kissed her once, she slapped him though, I had to give him some ice for it afterwards. I prepare a bag for the trip and load my supplies onto  
the Phantom. Zeb catches me in the act and asks where I'm going and as usual he calls me Midge, he does this because I'm shorter than the rest of the crew, being a...creature with a horrible but somewhat fun curse. I tell Zeb I'm off to save Ezra's butt (for what seems like the 560 millionth time), thankfully he says he'll tell Kanan for me, which is good, I don't feel like facing Kanan's wrath right now. I can fly a ship easy peasy because I leaned from the best. Hera. It's time to set off for Tatooine, rescue mission style.

* * *

 _ **Hoped you enjoyed it and**_

 _ **Please Leave A Review and Follow!**_

 _ **Question: Who saw the Star Wars movie? NO SPOILERS IF YOU SAY ONE WORD CONTAINING AND SPOILERS YOU WILL BE BANISHED!**_

 _ **Ahem.. :)**_

 _ **Question 2: Who wan't to see Ezra go to the dark side in the show? Cause I kinda do, the main characters from show, games or anything only get hurt once out of the whole series. Like the show Psych, Shawn only got shot once...**_

 _ **Anyways Hoped You Enjoyed!**_

 _ **Regular Story Before Given Away:**_

Ezra

I've made it clear that I'm not leaving Sabine's side until she wakes up. I'm trying to convince myself that she'll live but I'm not so sure...

Sabine (still unconscious)

It's bitter cold and it's dark. I don't hear anything...maybe I'm dead maybe I just dropped dead in the middle of the desert maybe that's why I'm cold maybe that's why it's silent but I can't be dead because...because I can feel something, someone to be more precise. Is it Ezra is he the one tightly gripping my hand. Did he find somewhere to stay? Is he alright? Maybe he is dead. I feel bad because what if I never see him again I'll never be able to tell him that...that I think I love him.  
I can start to feel and hear things now, I'm definitely on a bed and I can sometimes hear Ezra's voice. Earlier on I heard a girl, I think she might be a few years younger than me and Ezra, from what I can hear she keeps bringing food to Ezra but he barely touches it. Why can't I just wake up it's pitch black and freezing i  
this Limbo-like place. I want to throw my arms around Ezra and feel like I'm alive again.

It must have been at least a month since I collapsed and Ezra hasn't left. I hear he eats now which is good. It's less cold now and I can even move occasionally but I still can't see and I want to. I can feel Ezra press his hand against my cheek and I don't want him to take it away but he does and it's only because someone's yelling at him to eat something. I can tell that Ezra is really worried about me. I want to wake up and comfort him, but I can't and I just have to deal with that.

Hera

Sand. I hate sand. I never used to but now I do. One morning I swear I'm going to wake up and I'll be on fire or maybe Chopper will be half melted, perhaps that wouldn't be so bad, no I shouldn't say that I'll regret it later.

( back on the ghost )

Squishy (OC)

There are many thing I know in the world some of them being, I am a witch, I am the only witch, the empire killed my people, I am 10,999,999 years old and the cockpit of the ghost is on fire. Interesting stuff. I should go get my burn cream from the med room because it can't be long before someone is burned, on the topic of that maybe I should check on Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Chopper see how they are doing on Tatooine because they've been gone for a flipping month but first things first I'm fed up of watching Zeb fail at putting out fires, I mean seriously it can't be that hard right? I can just cast a quick extinguishing spell and attempt to call Hera's com then wait no now I remember her's is broken and Ezra didn't get round to fixing it before he left so she's out of the question, Ezra's maybe? Nope he forgot his (stupid bozo), Chopper? Not even gonna try, Sabine? Yes Sabine is the only one there who I can call, I call her and I don't like what I hear. Apparently Sabine is unconscious and has been for a month, Hera and Chopper are missing and The ship they stole? Chopper crashed it. Well done, I congratulate you on your success, the worst part is if I took the Phantom to Tatooine it would take me almost half a week to get there. Why life just why. I tell Ezra to ask the people who run the inn if they have any strong smelling flowers, fruit or herbs that he can use to try and wake up Sabine. Of course as there is with all our missions there's a funny part, the innkeeper and his family think Ezra and Sabine are lovers, well I guess you could say that anyway, Sabine secretly loves him and Ezra kissed her once, she slapped him though, I had to give him some ice for it afterwards. I prepare a bag for the trip and load my supplies onto  
the Phantom. Zeb catches me in the act and asks where I'm going and as usual he calls me Midge, he does this because I'm shorter than the rest of the crew, being a witch I can do whatever I please, heck I could destroy all of existence with the click of a finger but I was never trained properly before my people were slaughtered, so naturally I can shape shift, I take the form of a human preteen with blonde hair that sits on my shoulders and brown eyes that look almost black with the mandatory cat ears and tail that all witches have, mine are soft grey and fluffy or maybe because I annoy him sometimes and a midge is a type of bug and bugs are annoying, unless their spiders. Spiders are just plain awesome. I tell Zeb I'm off to save Ezra's butt (for what seems like the 560 millionth time), thankfully he says he'll tell Kanan for me, which is good, I don't feel like facing Kanan's wrath right now. I can fly a ship easy peasy because Hera taught me so I'll be fine. It's time to set off for Tatooine, rescue mission style.


	3. Waking Up

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **How was your Christmas? and if you don't celebrate Christmas then what did you do?**

 **So I decided to just post the regular chapter, there are some changes but I think you will know once you see them.**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

 **Ezra**

Smelling herbs are horrible things, I remember when Squishy used them before but if their going to help Sabine then I'll deal with it. I think I remember seeing some. The innkeeper's daughter, I think her name was Amanda has some I think...

 **Sabine**

Finally, Squishy called, she's always saving our lives, she's fun too. She likes to paint and blow stuff up, she paints with a brush and will only use black paint. I don't know much about her and her past but according to her its very interesting. She has a pet loth-cat called Space Waffle so you can guess she isn't the most normal person ever. I heard her mention something about finding some strong smelling flowers, fruits or herbs that Ezra can use to try and wake me up. I wish he would hurry up with that, I want to see him and I want to feel alive once again.

Ezra found the herb and their probably the most disgusting things I have ever smelt, the worst thing is I don't think they're working all that well.

 **Amanda**

No matter what I try he just won't develop feelings, I just don't understand, I've tried everything from friendliness and subtle flirts to helping him out all the time, now I can't even bear to look into his bright blue eyes anymore. Most of my time is spent sitting on the sand, simply staring at the emptiness of my home planet. This time it's different, inside of me I only feel hatred and a desire for revenge, a ship lands in the desert and mysterious man steps out of it. He begins to head this way, towards me. When he stands before me, he removes his hood...

 **Hera**

Recently I've been staying at a kind farmers place, but I think it's about time I left, because I need to find Ezra and Sabine of course, with Chopper not on my heels we set off for another "fun" trek through the desert. Then I see something in the distance and what I see is horrifying, the Inquisitor's ship is here and I can see him, he has a young girl who looks about 15 with him. At least he's leaving...for now.

 **Ezra**

Amanda has just left with the Inquisitor. I watched her, by the looks of it she went with him willingly. Why does he want with her, what is he planning to do with her?

I didn't feel the force in her. So why does he want her?

I can see Ben staring at them, did he call him here?

I'll have to worry about that latter, Right now the most important thing is Sabine right now.

Sabine is still unconscious, I want her to wake up but it's been over a month now and Squishy will be here in a few days, I just want her to wake up.

 **Amanda**

The Pau'an said he'll will bring out the worst in me. What does he mean? I have been shown to my quarters and apparently my training begins tomorrow, I'm going to become a Sith, whatever that is...

 **Sabine**

It's quiet but light, I think I'm awake, but when I see Ezra beside me I know it's true, I'm alive. I fling my arms around him and fall off the bed, my lips pressed against his. I don't even want to know how much I'm blushing right now.

"Sabine! Your awake!" I hear Ezra say but I kept kissing him. Everywhere

"And your kissing me...maybe you hit your head when you fell off the bed..."

I laugh at that. "No silly, I'm just happy I'm awake and...happy to see you." I smile

"Thank you so much for saving me and staying by my side" I say as I kiss him. When I pull back I see him red as a tomato.

"I love you Ezra Bridger"

* * *

 **Please Review and whatever the other thing you say is. :P**

 **Have a great day! ^-^**


	4. Hello There

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait ^-^**_

 _ **No Changes**_

 _ **oscarbobbington do you want to finish the chapter you were writing before?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**_

* * *

Jinx

Ah boredom, my age old nemesis, for me age old is a long time I'm freaking 10,999,999 years old, almost 11 million...almost. I'm also related to the devil himself, being the descendant of Satan can lead to some really awkward moments, especially when someone just backs away slowly from you and to finish it all off I am a near immortal creature that is pure bad luck...

Sabine

I have to sleep with Ezra, I'm still processing this through my head. I've told him not to try anything, he says he won't. I find it hard to believe him.

Jinx

I love how missions like this turn out for us, it makes me smile. Sabine has to sleep with Ezra and is paranoid he's going try something, but he won't, he cares about her to much. I know him better than she does and currently I'm thoroughly enjoying this.

Sabine

Jinx thinks this is funny, she thinks everything is funny, does she have no respect for her friends?

Much time later

Jinx

I creep round the corner of the room hoping that no one will spot me. I got here early, time for some fun. All it would take would be one invisibility charm. I peered into Ezra and Sabine's room.

I had to try not to giggle at what I saw.

Ezra

Checking on Sabine isn't a bad idea, is it? I mean she's been changing for ages. I walked nervously into the room, with the feeling that I was being watched. Out of nowhere she tackled me and pushed me to the floor, then started kissing me.  
Honestly I thought this would never happen after the whole slapping incident, but I kiss back as this is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity. We only stopped to breath.

Sabine

I looked into Ezra's eyes and whispered to him "I've changed my mind, I want to sleep with you...so are you going to pick me up or not?"

He grinned at me "Fine then."

Just as he's about to place me on the bed, I shove my hands into his chest, making him fall back. I lay on top of him and pull some of his collar down, his hand eagerly caressing my thigh. I start kissing his neck, working my way down to his collarbone.

Jinx

Ahhhh the irony, she spends all her time worrying he's gonna try something on her and then does this. I love it.

Sabine

Ezra puts his hands on my waist and kisses me, my arms wrapping around his neck.

Jinx

I think this is a good time to butt in, the lovers don't notice me when I walk in, so I clear my throat.

"Hello my lovelies..."


	5. Hello?

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating for like a month or weeks. I just haven't been in the mood... I know it' stupid but I just haven't been feeling alive mostly.**_

 _ **Also a bit upset that you need to buy a ps plus thing to be able to play online, might as well go back to PS3 and play for free with multiplayer.**_

 _ **I'll shut up now...**_

 _ **If you read my other stories, The Chosen Jedi, Scar Tell Stories, I need to know Your alright, Do You Really Love Me?, A new Start A New Family, they will be updated within 2 weeks and if I'm feeling good then Maybe a week.**_

 _ **Anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jinx

The look of shock horror on their faces is priceless. I'm definitely going to get a kick out of this.

"I hope you both remember that you're teenagers!"

I could barely spit that sentence out because of me laughing so much. Neither Ezra nor Sabine seemed to be amused by my antics.

"How long have you been there?" Sabine's face was like stone, her eyes narrowed and boring into my not-very-innocent soul.

I giggle nervously "Um...err...the whole time...?" I wince.

Shuffling backwards slowly, I edge out of the door.

Sabine

I turn to Ezra."You know her, what will she do?"

"Nothing too bad, probably just tell everyone she can think of, get a laugh out of it, that's all she really wants."

"Everyone?! Hera, Kanan, Zeb...even Chopper?!"

He smirks "Yep, especially Chopper, he's her new partner-in-crime"

Any reputation Sabine had would be ruined now, all because of a stupid witch.

Hera

After spending months at different houses and farms I've finally found an inn, hopefully they'll let me in.

I knock on the door and waited. While waiting I looked down to see how I looked and lets just say I someone who don't want to be near.

I hear a click of a door open. I looked back up to say my greetings only for me to go speechless.

As so the other person does the same thing.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for being short and all._**

 ** _And really sorry for not updating for a awhile._**


	6. Author Note: Sorry

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with more!**_

 _ **And tell me what you what other story you really want updated, the most with the votes is it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels**_

* * *

As the door opened I look up and gasped in surprise.

"Ezra!" I scream as I practically through all my weight on him as I give him a giant hug.

"Your okay!" I say squeezing him tight.

"H-Hera!" Since I couldn't see his face I could still tell he was surprised. I felt a pair of arms return the hug as I felt all the love from the tightness.

"How are you? How you been? You been doing well?" Was most of the questions he kept asking me.

"Yes, Ezra. I am doing well. How about you? How are you and Sabine" I smile as I see a faint blush on his cheeks. I was about to speak again when I hear Jinx in the background.

"Is Jinx hear too?" I ask

"u-um yea, but before you come in just know whatever Jinx say's is not true!" He says as he was edging back. I shrug and walk into the Inn. Ezra runs off to somewhere and comes back with a cup of water.

"I bet your thirsty?" He say's gesturing the cup to me.

I smile and take it.

"Thank you Ezra." I say as I took a big gulp. I look back at him to see he was forcing a smile.

"Is something up that I don't know of?"

"N-No! It's just...um...where's Chopper?" My eye's widen at the mention of my droids name. I forcibly give the cup back to Ezra and quickly made my way the door that I entered through. I opened and look down too see a Chopper who doesn't look charged.

"Great." I say frustrated. He had to die right in front of the door. I'm just glad he didn't die while we were walking all those months.

I hear a girls voice behind me saying "Is he dead?" I turn around to face Jinx and a a bright red face of Sabine behind her.

"Sabine!" I say as I ran to her and hugged her in a bone crushing hug as I did with Ezra.

* * *

 _ **Okay...It's time to say goodbye to this story for me.**_

 _ **I'm not ending it, I'm letting someone else continue it.**_

 _ **I know someoen gave me this story but I'm being a bad author by not updating or anything and so I am giving this story up for adoption...again.**_

 _ **I might do that with some other stories as well.**_

 _ **Also I think I know why I'm not updating or so, it's because I havn't seen Star Wars Rebels since the end of Season 1...blame my niece and wifi.**_

 _ **I think I have o catch up or watch it to get my intrest back into it.**_

 _ **So I am sorry o say goodbye to this story in my time but it will continue to with someone. I will announce who ever gets it's this in the next note thing.**_

 _ **Bye and sorry to who ever gave me this story, I said I would update and make sure it was as good as your,s but I failed. I'm sorry.**_


	7. Author Update

**Hello Everyone! ~**

 **So I know its been awhile since I have updated my stories (No Shit Sherlock)**

 **But I do have an explanation for part of the reason why there has been no updates. My dad's computer is broke. The one I been using for awhile. Now it's getting fixed right now.**

 **It needed a new keyboard and touch pad. And a hard disk. For my computer is just needs a hard dick which i didn't turn in to get fix yet.**

 **Second Reason is I lost interest. Just got cable finally but record button no work so I'm gonna go start watching it probably this weekend. Cause I still do love the show just haven't seen it since season 1.**

 **So I will be updating when I get computer back which will probably be the 18th of October.**

 **But I do need answers from you guys. Please review on this story if you want it updated.**

 **I'm posting this on all my stories so please review on the ones you want me to do.**


	8. SWR Ending and Update

Hey Everyone~!

So I don't know if this really counts as an update but we all Star Wars Rebels fans have heard the news, I hope, if you didn't I'm sorry you had to hear from me.

Star Wars Rebels is ending! Sad I know...But hey, there's more Star Wars to come. I was on Facebook, saw the post watch a little trailer where Hera finally kissed Kanan but Kanan saved everyone else lives when The Empire decided to blow up the gas tank. Like holy fuk, my mouth was wide open. How dare you kill him off, but like you know they will do that to our hearts and maybe he's not actually dead. Also if anyone is writing a fanfic where Ezra saves them instead please comment it or PM me please!

Sorry got off topic there.

Okay so, I know I have many stories that have not been updated for the shit of me. I am working on one I really like actually, _A New Start, A New Family,_ totally forgot I had a chapter already written out for it, was about to expires in a few days to so good thing I went on here today. Many people don't seem to be interested in my stories and SWR in general anymore so I'm gonna ask now, what story do you guys want me to focus on, or do you want me to not continue. I only seen first season because of some of you guys knew I had a problem where someone took control of TV. And to be honest I need to be in a mood to watch something.

And maybe I will continue on the other stories too.

I will be posting the next chapter of _A New Start, A New_ a little bit after this, it isn't really lengthy but I also might redo it cause from what I remember it made no sense. So I don't know if I will update it or not. :P

But anyways guys, please comment below if what stories you want me to continue. (This is like your 3rd time asking to do this, you didn't even update the last time.)

I will update this time I promise, also I have been using Archive on Our Own website, took forever to get in, posting some of the stories on here to there. Cause I know some of us go to different websites for a really long time forgetting others. I was on Wattpad for awhile and haven't gone on here for a bit, same thing happen to me again but with Archive on our Own this time.

Sorry for Rambling.

Again! Comment Below!

Love ya all!


End file.
